


Not In The Mood

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Teasing, complaining, mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin rarely complains, but sometimes he doesn’t see the humour everyone else seems to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/) prompt #12: Tease.

When Merlin didn’t answer, Gwaine ran after him.

“Merlin, I just asked if you needed some help with that.” he pointed at the heavy load of weaponry his friend was carrying.

Merlin only shook his head and made his way to the armoury. He seemed to be deep in thought but it suddenly seemed to be more than that.

Gwaine had never really given much thought as to how hard his friend worked, Merlin rarely complained. Despite everything he always seemed cheerful… until now. Gwaine couldn’t help but think that this time their teasing went just a bit too far.


End file.
